


tell me this does any of this love exist

by wheezyboys



Series: better for you [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: for a second, the two of them stood there, everything frozen in time. auston was aware of how the music had only grown louder with their time in the room, and the buzz he’d gotten earlier had only grown quieter. he was aware of mitch’s shaking shoulders, and his fingers dug deep into the skin over his ribs, even through the hoodie he wore.





	tell me this does any of this love exist

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fiction like totally 100% unreal so if you are or know someone mentioned in the tags, please click away and save me from dying of embarrassment.
> 
> i literally cried over teen wolf, and wrote this in too short of a time to edit. this probably isn't going to be the version in the final draft, but i'm always a slut for some angst.
> 
> warnings!!  
> references to a character getting outed without his knowledge.
> 
> heres the song this is based off of; https://youtu.be/-EmXg0pOIHY

“because it’s fucking high school, matty! this shit was never meant to last, and you of all people should’ve known that.”

 

mitch was stood in front of him, arms raised in an accusing way. the bass from the music playing just on the other side of this bedroom’s oak door leaked in. 

 

“it’s fucking high school,” he repeated, less heat behind his words, more exhaustion sinking in. “it’s high school, and that’s where guys like you are meant to strive, this isn’t my place.”

 

auston opened his mouth, talking a step forward to console mitch, but he stepped back, running into the bed with his arms out, ready to fight off auston should he come closer. 

 

“and i saw you with kennedy,” he said, quiet. “don’t try to make excuses—i know you’re not that much of an asshole.”

 

the room fell silent, bass seeming to fade away. 

 

mitch crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his head down, refusing to look up. 

 

auston opened and closed his mouth a few more times. he took a step back and shook his head. 

 

“mitchy, i’m—“

 

“don’t say it,” mitch said, voice thick. “don’t say it because i know you’re not.”

 

he took a shuddery breath, then looked up, eyes red and rimmed with tears. 

 

“i know your type, matty. i’m just another fucking notch.”

 

“you’re not, mitch! i swear—“  

 

mitch laughed, pitiful and tear filled, staring back at the ground. auston watched a couple tears roll off his cheeks and onto the wood floor. 

 

“oh, yeah?” he asked, quiet, as if all the energy his body had held had been sucked out. “why don’t you tell that to kennedy? or your other friends, huh?”

 

auston titled his head in question. 

 

they kept this shit in closets, in bathrooms, in the shadows—nobody should’ve known. 

 

mitch licked his bottom lip and shook his head again, tears falling silently. 

 

“matthew saw, auston,” mitch finally said. “after we won that game, he saw.” 

 

there’s no way chucky could’ve seen. he would have brought it up to him, no? he would have confronted him about his  _ thing  _ with the school’s known—

 

“i didn’t think he’d say anything—i even brought it up on the bus home. he said he wouldn’t, but—“ mitch wiped his eyes and sniffed his nose, voice dripping in heartache. “ever since that day, i’m getting more and more whispers behind my back. y’know, ‘that’s matthews’ fucktoy’, or ‘auston must be losing his fucking mind’ or the classic ‘downtown’s ten cent whore’.”

 

mitch let out a laugh, “they think you’re paying me because there’s no way a guy like you,” he said, motioning to auston’s physique without actually looking at him. “could ever go for someone like me.”

 

he laughed again, but this time he couldn’t stop. 

 

auston watched as mitch broke out into hysterics, a mess of tears melting into a puddle before his very eyes. 

 

“oh, and the girls,” he said, on a breath. “god, the girls, auston.”

 

he laughed until a sob broke through. 

 

“imagine your best friend telling you that all the prettiest girls in school talk about their plans to turn the person your in love with straight again.”

 

auston felt the wind get knocked out of him, both with mitch’s words and the way he said them. 

 

“mitchy…” he started. 

 

“don’t.” mitch said, stern. “i don’t give a shit.”

 

mitch sniffled again, and crossed his arms over his chest, breathing in hiccups. 

 

it was obvious he was holding off on crying too hard, even being too loud, but there was nothing auston wanted to do more than step in and pull him close. 

 

“i’m sorry someone outed you,” mitch whispered. “’nd connor never said kennedy’s name, so i think you’re good with your choice.”

 

for a second, the two of them stood there, everything frozen in time. auston was aware of how the music had only grown louder with their time in the room, and the buzz he’d gotten earlier had only grown quieter. he was aware of mitch’s shaking shoulders, and his fingers dug deep into the skin over his ribs, even through the hoodie he wore. 

 

“hey, mitch,” he started. “i didn’t know.”

 

mitch nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

“yeah, i know, auston,” he mumbled, “when have you ever?”

 

before auston could get anymore words out, connor mcdavid bursted through the door and into the room, dylan strome close on his heels. 

 

“hey guys,” dylan started, atmosphere growing louder with the door open. 

 

“mitch, we’re leaving.” connor said, moving in-between the space separating mitch and auston, acting as a sort of barrier. 

 

mitch nodded again. 

 

“can i meet you outside?”

 

connor hummed, anxious. 

 

“it’ll be two more seconds.”

 

before he could say anything, dylan grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the door on their way out. 

 

“i hope you know this means it’s done,” mitch said, looking back up, face redder than before. “we’re done.”

 

mitch moved around him, and close to the door, auston following his movements with his eyes. 

 

“and i’d block you, but i’m keeping your number for the team,” mitch said, gripping the doorknob. he paused and shook his head again, taking another gasping breath. “but if you gave at least a shit about me, auston, you won’t fucking call.”

 

before auston could respond, mitch was out the door. auston moved after him, looking out only to see mitch almost sprinting downstairs. 

 

there were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do, and half of them were walking out the door as he just watched them. 

 

he moved to follow, but before he could he had a hand on his shoulder. 

 

william stood there, and shook his head once. 

 

“you knew?” auston asked in disbelief. 

 

“the moment he showed up to practice with a hickey the size of the sun itself i knew.”

 

“what can i do?” 

 

william looked around, eyes pausing when they focussed on kennedy sat on the couch, surrounded by their friends, their mutual friends. 

 

“i dunno,” he hummed. “is there anything you _can_ do?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit! a wild connor mcdavid, dylan strome, william nylander and matthew tkachuk appeared! 
> 
>  
> 
> i cried real tears during this idk how but it happened im emo and ill regret this in the morning :^)


End file.
